


Whoops

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Humor, KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka knows something is wrong the moment he walks around the corner and gets a mouthful of mask.</p>
<p>Written for Kakairu's 25 Days of Kisses, Day Three: Accidental Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Iruka knows something is wrong the moment he walks around the corner and gets a mouthful of mask.

It tastes like old, stale tea and morning breath, a sickly combination of wet dog and aftershave, with a subtle hint of dirt, sweat, and moldy tree bark layered beneath.

It tastes like shit.

“ _BLEEEECH_!” Iruka jerks back, spitting, trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. He has the strong urge to gargle, but he’ll have to wait until he’s done dry-heaving. Thank Kami he skipped breakfast. He doesn’t think he’s ever tasted anything that disgusting in his life, other than Naruto’s cooking.

“Whoops,” he hears. Iruka looks up to find Kakashi blinking lazily at him, looking more amused than surprised, which doesn’t really help his mood. “Sorry, Sensei. Didn’t see you there.”

“Hokage _Mountain_!” Iruka chokes out. “When’s the last time you washed that thing?” A small voice in the back of his head reminds him this is a pretty rude thing to say, but he promptly tells that voice to shut up. He’s too grossed out and irritated to be polite or courteous at the moment.

Kakashi just shrugs.

“Eh, a while.”

“A _while_?!” Iruka can’t stop himself now, the jounin’s nonchalance at the situation and the embarrassment at the accidental kiss stoking his inner furnaces of rage. “That thing tastes like a dead animal!”

“The dogs WERE licking my face earlier,” Kakashi muses.

Iruka leans over and retches a little more, scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I really am sorry, Sensei,” Kakashi says, and actually sounds sincere. “It won’t happen again.”

“Okay. Okay, good.” Iruka takes several deep breaths, slowly straightening. He needs mints. Lots and lots of mints. And a toothbrush. “Take care, Kakashi-san.”

Kakashi gives him a parting nod and saunters past him down the hall, then pauses, glancing back over his shoulder.

“And if, by chance, it does happen again,” he says, a mischievous glint in his eye, “I’ll be sure to pull my mask down.”

Iruka snorts ruefully at the offer and rolls his eyes, hurrying off on his way. He’s already running late for the meeting and stopping at the bathroom to gargle isn’t going to help.

It’s only several hours later, when Iruka is in a panicked rush to get some very important scrolls delivered on time and bolting through the building, that the little voice in the back of his head speaks up once again about the dangers of going around corners without looking, but it’s already too late.

“Whoops,” he hears.

Kakashi’s mouth tastes much better than the mask.


End file.
